Modern vehicles include sophisticated infotainment systems that typically include a large touch screen on which sophisticated interfaces may be displayed along with content. The functionality of an IVI system is often further extended by enabling interaction with applications executing on a mobile device. Following pairing with a device, applications on the mobile device may be controlled through the IVI system and present content (audio, video, etc.) through the IVI system. Examples of this type of system include APPLINK from FORD, CARPLAY from APPLE, ANDROID AUTO from GOOGLE.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for extending the functionality of an IVI system using mobile devices.